


冬日·火锅·战争

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blue Square, Other, 蓝色平方
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 蓝色平方综合（乱炖）向SH时间线 轻松 愉快 乱写.jpg（？）主视角是青叶和久音 CB向 什么都能嗑 但帝青不能逆（非常我流！别的好像也说不出什么来了，算了！！图一乐，图一乐
Relationships: Kotonami Kuon&Kuronuma Aoba, Kuronuma Aoba & Ryuugamine Mikado, Yatsufusa/Kuronuma Aoba





	冬日·火锅·战争

“火锅？”  
“嗯嗯，西一番街‘Winter Combat’。”  
“我和青叶前辈？”  
“蓝色平方大部分成员都会来哟。”  
“呃——”  
“那就这么说定了，周日中午十二点，地址我一会儿发给你。”青叶满面灿然地勾住少年肩膀摇来晃去，久音感觉自己像一只被抓住身体狂甩脖子的大鹅，忍无可忍地噌地站了起来，利用身高差挤兑开半边身子挂在自己身上的前辈，把手机屏幕怼到他脸上：“这就是青叶前辈说的‘十万火急的大事’吗？”  
“对呀，所以你一定要来哦，毕竟你最近的缺勤率仅此于八房了。”青叶一边用手掌推开他的手机一边面不改色地笑着点头。  
“哈，蓝色平方还要考察出勤率的吗？”久音反应夸张地张大嘴，尔后略微敛眉沉声道，“我说前辈，蓝色平方最近也不容易吧，真有这个空闲吃火锅？”  
“越是这种时候就越要学会放松啊，你太嫩了后辈！”青叶轻佻地挑了挑眉毛，朝他抛出一朵绚烂的眼花，“做不良嘛，最重要的是开心~”  
这个人百分之九十九，不不不，百分之一百不怀好意吧？琴南久音看着前辈在冬日里浮着一层暖云的笑颜腹诽，要是聚众吃个火锅他就能高兴成这样池袋早就和平了。  
“前辈，你最近是不是受什么刺激了？”  
“没有？”难道我应该受什么刺激吗，青叶歪了歪脑袋，一绺垂顺的鬓发虚掩着他清澈洁莹的眼神。  
“那，我再多问一句，这个火锅，是字面意义上的‘火锅’吗，不会是drug之类的吧？”  
青叶哑然道：“我们有那么蠢吗，谁不知道罩着这条街的那位最讨厌drug生意，就算不想活了也犯不着自寻死路吧。”  
久音踌躇着要不要问下去，过度的试探反而会暴露自己的心虚，青叶虽然和颜悦色，但扫在他面上的锋利目光还是令他脊背发凉，僵持了几秒后，久音苦笑着松口道：“我知道了，我去还不行吗？这种小事前辈直接发个邮件就行，用不着这么兴师动众的。”  
“因为我觉得不当面邀请你就会拒绝，原谅我出此下策吧。”青叶嘴上却完全不是愧疚难当的语气，他向天台的出口走去，游刃有余地背朝他摆了摆手，“记得看邮件，回见啦。”  
不等他答应，青叶就利落地带上了门。久音不明就里地坐了下来，掏出手机开始翻看消息，他逐个检查了SNS和新闻版上的动态，一切如常。如常的不太平。  
琴南久音深深地呼了一口气，抬头望向清远的晴空，视线泛白，日光煨得他面颊隐约发烫。黑沼青叶在预谋什么，现在还无从得知，只有走一步看一步了。反正，迟早有一天，他们不得不针锋相对，如果有一天就是今天，也算求仁得仁。  
阳光迷了他的眼，他揉了揉太阳穴，也站起身，踩着预备铃朝教室走去。  
铁门在尖利的转轴声中吱呀合上，天台的平静却尚未到来。一双步履自墙壁投下的黑影中走出，在清冷的栏杆旁停驻。  
一道白气冉冉升空。铁门再次响动，刺耳的余音仍回荡在空无一人的天台。

*  
盛情难却，久音足足提早了半个小时出门，以显示自己赴约的诚意。  
“午安。”始料不及的是，刚走出家门拐了个角，久音就迎面撞上了青叶，对方落落大方地朝他打招呼，语中毫无惊诧，“好巧啊。”  
这绝对不可能是巧合。久音蹙起眉，嘴角牵动，还是强装镇定地应道：“中午好啊，青叶前辈，你在这里做什么？”  
“这不是离集合还有段时间么，我就到处晃晃。”他云淡风轻地晃到他身边，并不偏头看他，“正巧遇到你，不如我们一起去那边？”  
“青叶前辈，你……”表现得未免太露骨了吧，久音顿了顿还是没有挑明，转而端起一副开朗的神情，“正合我意！”  
两人相视一笑，迈开了步伐。青叶的肩膀时不时触碰到他的上臂，似有若无地传来暖和的体温，他今天穿着厚实的米色呢子大衣，头戴白色的针织帽，把自己包得像一只小兔子。  
“真期待呀，”青叶冷不丁喃喃，久音心下一惊，只听他继续道，“千页豆腐、金针菇、牛肉……”他津津有味地报出一长串菜名，面上晕开了怡然自得的酡红色。  
“有这么期待吗？”  
“那家店可好吃了，久音吃过了也会念念不忘的。”  
“前辈们经常去吃吗？”  
“到没有常去，不过我朋友在那里工作。”  
“诶？前辈的朋友真多。”  
“那当然。”  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着无关紧要的话题，久音面上若无其事，还是提心吊胆地悄悄打量青叶的神情。而青叶则仿佛完全沉浸在吃火锅的欣喜之中，一路唇角上扬，言辞之中闪烁着雀跃，久音纵然满腹狐疑，也不得不好奇起火锅的味道来了。

*  
大概是青叶的步调太过优哉游哉，即便也和久音提前到达，也在已经聚集起来的同伴们面前显得姗姗来迟。  
“喂，青叶！”吉桐个头高，一眼望见了青叶，赶忙叫他。久音看到他的神色忿忿，其他人脸上也阴云密布，倒是青叶好整以暇，只是抬高音量，并未因此加快脚步：“怎么了？”  
同伴们让开了一条小道，尽头处是半升起的卷帘门，以及穿着店员制服的男人，他听说青叶到了，回过头来，难堪地挠了挠脑袋：“抱歉啊，我们今天可能没法营业了。”  
青叶停下了脚步。他拉了拉笼在下颏的围巾，显出他嘴角冷冷的笑意：“是吗？”  
至于发生了什么，现场早已一览无遗。“Winter Combat”的招牌被人涂去了前半边，只剩下一个加黑的“Combat”，卷帘门上有五颜六色的泼漆痕迹，店铺门口附近的地砖连着水泥面上赫然喷上了“黑工”的片假名，写得龙飞凤舞，加上勾画的颜色令人称奇，很是瞩目。  
“我和店长十点钟的时候来开门，他吓坏了，说什么也不肯营业了。”男人面如土色地撑高了一点卷帘门，将内部的一片狼藉展示给青叶，“如你所见，我们店内也被打砸过了。”  
“有什么东西被偷吗？”青叶弯腰问。  
“那倒没有，桌椅受损程度也很轻，对方大概觉得过火了会引来太多追究吧。”  
“现在这样已经很夸张了耶。”青叶猱长身子探了进去，嘴里也不闲着，“你们联系粟楠会那边了吗？”  
“赤林先生来过了，也带我们看了监控。昨天半夜这里的监控突然坏了，应该就是那帮家伙做的。”  
“嗯？听起来是个老手啊，你们得罪什么人了吗？还是说，真的成了黑心企业？”说是朋友，青叶说话却毫不留情。  
“店长他是厚道人，胆子又小，我们做生意一向很本分的，没得罪过什么人的。”男人顾不上青叶的态度，连忙解释起来，“我和其他几位都受了他很多照顾，绝对没有黑工这回事。”  
“那可能是哪个团体想用这个损招敲诈你们吧，不过在赤林的地盘上动手也怪不要命的，。”青叶直起身来，拍了拍手，微笑道，“如果我们能帮忙清理干净顺便找到坏人，今天可以照常营业吗？”  
坏人这个词从青叶嘴里说出来真是怎么听怎么别扭，偏偏他又泰然自若得很。  
“我想……晚饭时间应该可以吧，唉，不好意思，麻烦你了。”  
“不用谢，我们是朋友嘛，真岛先生。”  
“其实，我已经有眉目了。”青叶的声音引起了同伴们的注意。他们循着他的眼神示意看去，只见他脚尖点着的一块暗处，那是离“黑工”字样稍远的、被落地窗挡住了的瓷砖地，上面画着一个不大不小的红色logo。白骨化之后龙的图案，青叶的同伴们，没有不认识它的。  
“尸龙。”

*  
蓝色平方最近很不太平。  
尤其是和尸龙，以前就已经纷争不断，最近闹得沸沸扬扬，三不五时就大打出手。不光是线下，线上也一样剑拔弩张。在某个匿名版上，关于池袋本地帮派的匿名串讨论得如火如荼，是久音时常光顾的网站之一。最近，有关尸龙和蓝色平方的争吵异常激烈，虽然管理员Kanata删贴的速度很快，还是阻止不了战火一路蔓延到现实里。近期，蓝色平方已经遭到了好几次尸龙的袭击，作为回击，尸龙的队伍也付出了不小的代价，虽然不良团体之间冲突才是常态，但这种源源不断的虚耗还是令双方苦不堪言。  
蓝色平方的成员们都憋了一肚子闷火，听到尸龙两个字当即炸开了锅。  
青叶举起右手朗声制止道：“等一下，你们不要这么心急好不好。”有人仍义愤填膺，但被几个人高马大的成员用胳膊肘一捅还是刹住了车。  
“那么久音，你怎么看？”  
“诶？”久音没想到青叶会在这个节骨眼上突然将话锋转向自己，寂静之中同伴们的目光跟着齐齐聚到了他身上，他本能的露怯也没能逃过青叶锐利的眼神。久音瞟了一眼尸龙的logo，含混地开口：“大概就是，尸龙的人从哪里知道了前辈和真岛先生的朋友关系，想借此挑衅吧？”  
“嗯，有道理，不过，”青叶不徐不疾，指了指街灯边上的摄像头，“他们既然破坏了摄像头，应该就是不想暴露身份吧？那为什么又会留下自己的标志呢。”  
“这……前辈你是想说，有人冒充了尸龙？”  
“是嘛，毕竟最近我们和尸龙关系‘特别’不好，好巧不巧，就在我们来的前一天晚上搞这么一出，仿佛‘特意’要给我们撞见似的。你觉得呢，久音？”  
久音不懂他为什么一直把话茬扔给他，只能硬着头皮顺着他的思路将结论说出来：“是有人想挑拨尸龙和我们的关系？”  
“不愧是备受期待的明日之星，脑子比某些人灵光多了，”青叶意有所指地往后觑了一眼，就炸出了一声‘干嘛看我！杀了你！’的咆哮，同伴们小幅度地哄笑起来，久音却笑不出来，他知道青叶的冷箭就在弦上，“可是，我们和尸龙的关系已经特别不好了，这个挑拨有什么意义吗？”  
“还是说，有人从很早前就故意挑拨了我们和尸龙的关系？”

*  
蓝色平方又是一片轩然，久音如芒在背，他很想拂去额角的冷汗，但心知不能轻举妄动。青叶正眉眼弯弯地盯着他，眸中却是笑意全无。久音拧眉制住想后退的冲动，奋力坦荡地回望过去，似乎不明所以。  
青叶望着他越发局促的眉尖噗嗤一笑，换上轻松的语气道：“不过，还是不要指望颜色帮的人脑子正常，说不定他们就是有那么蠢呢。”  
“总之，吉桐你带人收拾一下残局，我和久音去抓犯人，就这样。”  
“哇，青叶你又把脏活累活扔给我们！”  
“干嘛，不要说得好像我很轻松一样，我可保不齐要和尸龙那边硬碰硬诶？”  
“也带上我们啊，我也想把他们揍飞！”  
“我们一群人浩浩荡荡的多打草惊蛇，你们待在这里帮真岛先生干活，我和久音两个人就够了。”  
“你就是想开溜吧，杀了你！”  
“你们好好干的话，这顿饭可是有人请的哦，”吉桐劈来的掌风在扫到青叶的头顶的前一秒顿住，青叶偏过脸去，愉快地向站在一旁的男人搭话，“对吧，真岛先生？”  
“诶？”真岛怔了怔，略略颔首答道，“是吧。”  
总感觉他吃了一惊啊。久音追随着青叶的步子，远远地回望了一眼。

*  
“所以，前辈你已经知道犯人是谁了吗？”  
“我想先去个地方，跟我来。”青叶驾轻就熟地拐进一处偏僻的小路，出口的街边建筑物的密度和高度都有所下降，取而代之是连绵的废弃水泥墙，斑斓的涂鸦覆盖其上，就像灰尘里突然盛放出的妍丽花朵。  
“这里是……”  
“我觉得，”青叶凝重地抚上一块艳绿色的涂鸦，它应该是最近涂鸦上去的，颜料尚未氧化，因而格外扎眼，他指尖游移，面上风云变幻，“久音这颗脑袋可以完美融入墙上耶。”  
“如果前辈带我来这里只是为了寻我开心，我可是会生气的！”久音上蹿下跳地抗议。青叶嬉笑着摇摇头，读出了涂鸦的文字：“Betrayer”。  
“这是背叛者的意思，考虑到街头涂鸦的精神，一般不该用‘Rebel’来表示叛逆者么？”  
久音一时失语，因为他看到黑沼青叶的眸光有一刹冷了下去：“还是说，有谁背叛了他们？”  
到底是他在含沙射影还是自己风声鹤唳，琴南久音举棋不定，他只能借细致观察墙壁的由头揣摩起青叶：“前辈，你认识这些涂鸦的作者吗？”  
青叶不答，起身往前走去，在不远处站住：“你知道Undollars吗？”这倒是明知故问了，青叶也不需要久音解释，只是将目光落在水泥墙的巨型涂鸦上：“这就是他们的杰作了。”  
久音敞步追上，果然墙上蜿蜒着各式“Undollars”的字样，有些是英文，有些则是片假名。青叶眯起眼，从目不暇接的涂鸦海洋中滤出了一处片假名文字，指给久音看：“我就觉得那个‘黑工’的涂鸦很眼熟，和单纯的泼油漆不是一个路数。”  
久音跟着俯下身，和手机上的照片比对一番：“确实，这个ラ字，可以说一模一样诶。”不论是转折的笔触还是描边的色调，几乎都别无二致。  
“那么犯人果然是Undollars那边的？”  
“也不一定，”青叶抵着下巴蹙眉道，“Undollars是个松散的恶作剧团体，并不算是独色帮，我们和尸龙拼个两败俱伤，他们也捡不到多少渔翁之利，因为占地盘这个事说到底已经过时啦，就算我们和尸龙闹成这样，也不像以前那样引人注目了对吧。”  
“那就是其中某个人一时兴起？”久音沉吟了片刻，否认了自己的猜想，“但是都能想到要把监控弄坏，果然还是有组织的力量吧？”  
“要谈论动机还早，一步一步来吧，先把涂鸦的人找出来，”久音绞尽脑汁时，青叶一直摆弄着手机，“现在的SNS真方便，聊天室完全相形见绌了。”  
“聊天室？前辈嘴里突然蹦出了好老的词汇！”  
“已经是很老的词汇了吗？明明两年前还很流行。不过这也和独色帮一样，说式微就式微啊。”  
青叶漫无边际地打着趣。久音神色突然肃穆了几分，上前道：“池袋独色帮的式微，应该是有原因的吧。”  
“哦？”青叶抬眼，语气仍是波澜不惊，静候着久音的见解。  
“两年前，某个‘事件’闹得很大，虽然它迅速沉寂下来，但大家就是因此对独色帮文化敬而远之了。”  
“到底怎样呢，”青叶不置可否地飘远了视线，Betrayer这幅新涂鸦，字符外沿装饰着一圈爆炸线条，那应该是作者心中一团撕裂的怒火，“在这里涂鸦的家伙，是至今都认为‘他’是‘背叛者’吗？”从结果上来看，说不定他们的恨意也没错，他垂下眼，继续埋头搜索。  
“找到了。”青叶说话像个捉迷藏获胜的小孩子，亮出手机屏幕，“池袋的街头画家之一，安藤先生。”

*  
“现在的人真是不注重隐私保护啊，随便几张照片就把自己的方位暴露无遗了。”  
青叶和久音并肩站在一栋居民楼下向上仰望，灰白的砖墙都爬满了裂纹，显得很陈旧。  
“人还是要摆正自己的位置才行。他们以为自己只是一块微不足道的纯色拼图，就算做了一两件见不得光的事，还是能全身而退地回到日常生活中呢，却不知道一桩盛大的阴谋是从哪里开始分崩离析的，因为他们其实是飞机上一颗最脆弱的螺丝钉，我觉得这样的人是最方便也是最危险的。”  
久音对青叶的侃侃而谈苦笑道：“前辈的语气好像在说利用完就该处理干净一样。”  
“确实，不过就凭我们现在的位置哪里碰得上这种大事啊，一不小心还会被可怕的大人利用哦。我只是在用他的例子提醒你保护好自己的隐私罢了。”青叶皮笑肉不笑地拍了下手。  
对对对，上次能让你监视了我一个月之久是我的疏忽。久音按捺住内心的不平，重新开口：“如果大家都知道你是谁，反而能放开手脚了。”  
“这就是你顶着这颗脑袋到处招摇的原因吗？”  
“这是我的秘密，才不会告诉前辈你呢。”  
“真小气。”青叶嘴上埋怨他，却并不显得受挫，他在入口处的信箱逡巡片刻，找到了安藤这个姓氏，轻轻一拉，居然直接打开了，他向久音比了个眼色，广告纸凌乱地堆满了他的收件箱，其中的一角正好卡住了箱门，青叶从中翻拣出了几份账单递给久音看。  
“这个人应该是独居吧？而且不太懂得料理生活啊。”  
“嗯，他大概不觉得会有人寄什么重要的东西给自己，所以不太关心收件箱。”青叶愉快地扫荡着他的SNS界面，“微不足道的小齿轮真是方便呀，什么都写在明面上。”  
“前辈果然是想成为可怕的大人的那一方啊。”久音在一旁皱着眉揶揄。当然，自己也是同样，甚至，他志存高远，想成为更出挑的人物。  
“安藤先生是吗，麻烦您签收一下包裹。”  
你为什么这么熟练啊。一般人不至于事事提防是不错，但青叶得心应手的模样还是令久音舌桥不下。  
“接下来就得拜托你了，我一个人可有点悬。”青叶朝他扬了扬小臂，久音当下不解其意，直到门开了一小条缝，“单子给我，东西放在那里就成”这样瓮声瓮气的答音从那条缝里挤了出来时，他水到渠成般懂了青叶的用意，青叶觑准的就是这个时机，久音则在他说出“稍等一下”时眼疾手快地抓住了门沿，一口气将那条缝撕开。  
“你好，安藤先生，”青叶那张稚气的娃娃脸很难有威慑力，然而安藤首先看到的是一顶张狂绿发、让人感到绝非善类的久音单手扒开了自己的家门，于是这种情况下还挂着天真微笑的青叶也跟着可怖了几分，“我们有些事想找你谈谈。”  
特意带自己来还有这一层算计吗？但愿只是自己草木皆兵了些。久音自嘲时无意露出的哂笑使得安藤更加慌乱，他仓皇间想强行关上门，青叶已经仗着身形瘦小钻进了他的玄关。  
“别紧张，我们只是想问你，听说过‘尸龙’吗？”  
这可真是不打自招啊。久音看着男人陡然发青的脸色，暗暗喟叹。

*  
“我到了现场才发现情况不太对，可是他给得实在太多了。”  
久音和青叶几乎不费吹灰之力，就让安藤一五一十地交代了昨晚的情形，然而所获少得可怜。因为安藤并没有破坏监控和打砸店面，他收到的交易内容仅仅是去“Winter Combat”的店铺门口涂鸦而已，这种恶作剧在Undollars的社群内部很常见，他一开始并没有放在心上。  
“我急急忙忙打电话联络了他，他才指示我把你们看到的这些画上去，还说监控都坏了没人会知道的，我想拒绝的，可他说如果我不做就把事情全部推到我头上，呜呜……”  
“好歹也换种风格涂鸦嘛，你看我们不还是一样立刻找到大哥你了。”久音在他断续的呜咽里挠起了头，不知为何，他想起了那幅“Betrayer”的涂鸦。  
“不行，这点我不能退让，”男人突然一改唯唯诺诺的态度，语气强硬了起来，“就算犯罪，这也是艺术，我不能背叛自己的艺术风格。”  
青叶忍俊不禁道：“可以呀，希望你在面对我们的大哥时也能保持这份骨气。”  
男人方才炯炯的双眼又迅速黯败下去，他颓然地跪倒在地上，口中念念有词：“我真的什么也不知道，求求你们放过我吧……”

*  
“前辈，你怎么想？安藤先生应该确实不是犯人吧，不然他也不至于这么快就让我们找到了。”在装模作样地恫吓了安藤一番之后，久音和青叶又转回了西一番街附近。  
“嗯，但我还是觉得奇怪，”青叶点点头，“就算抓到了涂鸦的犯人，核心的问题并没有解决，幕后黑手为什么要特意把问题转移到尸龙身上呢，这完全是画蛇添足的行为。”  
“Snake Hands、呢，哈哈。”  
“你能想象吗，一个想让蓝色平方和尸龙鹬蚌相争的人，做事却到处是破绽，怎么看这么醒目的挑拨都太蠢了吧。那么万一，这件事并非一个人的前后矛盾，而是两个不同的人的手笔呢？”  
“难道说，指示安藤先生去涂鸦的和实际上搞破坏的不是同一拨人？”  
“对，如果是我，我就不会留下这么明确的指向，而是留下点似是而非的东西，因为证据不足，尸龙有底气不认，我们也不好兴师问罪，虽然不了了之，加深的是我们两侧的芥蒂，这就为日后的战争留下了火种。”  
“唔，如果对方的目标是挑拨关系，现在青叶前辈已经起疑了，就算藏得再好，他的计划也可以说是泡汤了。但联系安藤先生的人，又是什么意图呢？只是看不得那个人一枝独秀吗？”更重要的是，那个人拥有不容小觑的情报网，才能在这么短的时间内打乱所有人的步调，他们不应该不认识这样的人。  
“都说了思考动机还早啦，”青叶调出一个匿名讨论串页面，正是久音常去的那个，参与人数不多，但也算活跃，蓝色平方和尸龙自然是其中的两个热点，“关于那个人，说不定就藏在这些人之中哦。”  
细看的话，其中应该混有很多帮派成员，隔三差五就有言语挑衅和争吵，现在浏览大部分都应该被管理员删除了，青叶到底怎么存到了原文，恐怕他并不会回答。  
久音滑动起了屏幕，青叶点出其中一处道：“你看这里，这个人透露了我们上次行动的地点，看起来像是急了口不择言，但如果就是故意的呢？”  
“很难判断到底是哪边吧。”  
“没错，一开始我认为还是我们内部有些笨蛋太莽撞了，可是你猜怎么着，我居然查不到这家伙的ip地址。真是很懂得保护自己的隐私呢，这样的人居然不懂得保护组织的隐私，让我很想叫吉桐给他的脑门来一拳。”  
“再来看这条，现在管理员已经把回复删了，内容是对尸龙言辞过激的辱骂，因为他们‘伤了自己朋友’，这件事好查，我问了下那时受伤比较严重的成员，结果他们都没有这种朋友，当然这个朋友也不是他们自己，因为同样的，我没能查到他的ip。真是奇怪，蓝色平方什么时候多出了这么些个敢说不敢当的胆小鬼了，你说是吧，久音？”  
“呃，”久音舔了舔发干的嘴唇，忽然觉得齿间发冷，“前辈，你很早之前就发现有人在搞鬼了吗？”  
“恐怕不止我一个，婴或多或少也该察觉到了，奈何尸龙和蓝色平方的关系本来就很差，手下的人也不是说了就听的，哦对，你正好没有过来所以不清楚吧，我们最近一直在小规模地避战，口头上的。”  
“没有用邮件广而告之。”青叶这样强调着，他的睫羽如同蝶翅般灵巧地鼓动。我早就看穿了。那道倏忽消失的眸光无声地这样说。琴南久音后退了一步，他摇了摇头，强颜欢笑道：“那么，前辈觉得是蓝色平方有叛徒？”  
“为什么这样说？”青叶故作惊讶地问，仿佛在责怪他无故怀疑同伴似的，“还是，你看出了什么端倪？”  
他意味深长地笑着，恼恨涌上了久音的心头。我不想一直处在你的阴影下，他张了张嘴，几乎要把真心话说出口了，但还是强撑着精神答道：“因为你给我看的这些发言里，泄露蓝色平方秘密的压倒性的多，尸龙则几乎没有。而且有些安排不是一般成员都能知道的。”  
“啊，对哦，”青叶夸张地击了一下掌，久音想说他爱演的毛病真的很讨厌，“给我感觉这个人是个完全不带脑子版本的吉桐，我们组织里有这号人吗？确实在恰到好处的地方愚蠢就反而显得精明了呢，结果又因为过度的精明露出了马脚，真是得不偿失。”  
真相就在咫尺之遥了吧，久音合上眼，他只是不想看青叶的脸，就像在Dark Owl事件之后有一段时间他都不想直视青叶的脸。他以为可以给他有力的一击，没想到差点被击溃的却是自己。然而他的前辈却连一句责难也没有，对他的种种隐瞒一笑置之，这才更令他痛苦。因为你是我们最重要的后辈呀。黑沼青叶轻松自如地说着，那根本就是漠不关心的模样，和一本正经地揍了他一拳的三头池八寻截然相反的模样。我想你将我视作对手，就像你对待折原临也一样。  
他悻悻地咬牙，这一次，他的前辈又会以怎样游刃有余的态度来轻蔑自己呢，真是想想就屈辱。  
“但是——”  
青叶却对久音溢于言表的纠葛视若无睹，将话锋一转：  
“论言辞过激的，尸龙却要多得多，而且不知怎么的，和我们蓝色平方这位胆小鬼的措辞有点像诶，尤其是胆小鬼先生之后就再也没出现过了。”  
久音觉得抓着无关紧要的地方的青叶很奇怪，讪笑道：“那些应该是真正的尸龙成员吧，毕竟混混骂起人来都一个样啊？”  
青叶不执一词，只徐徐勾勒出淡淡的笑影，久音愣住了，下意识问出了口：“连这些人的ip，前辈你也一个一个去追踪了吗？”  
“对啊，”青叶展颜对后辈的开窍表示纯粹的欢喜，“情况更奇怪了，尽管还有些藏得很好的漏网之鱼，但大部分人的ip都给我找到了。”  
“这不就是和我说的一样，那些都是尸龙成员吧？”  
“他们都是小混混，大部分也的确是尸龙麾下，但也有人既不是尸龙成员，也不是蓝色平方成员，”青叶心情好得想去摸一摸久音的绿发，“只要被煽动的人够多，真正的主使者就可以完美地浑水摸鱼了。可惜，我是最擅长大海捞针的。”  
也是最知道什么人是万里挑一的。他朝还很迷惘的后辈心说着，换上举重若轻的得意笑容。  
“我已经让阿银他们去抓这些小混混了，恐怕他们只是棋子，知道的也有限，但总归能理出点头绪，希望老板看在我们努力清洁的份上，能给我们开门吧。”  
久音盯着青叶半分钟之余，深长地出了一口气道：“结果，还是没抓到幕后黑手嘛。”  
“那倒也不是完全没有线索。”  
“怎么说？”久音刚刚松弛下来的心又骤然蹙缩，青叶这回并没有在看他，而是将页面切到了实时的匿名版。  
“就和你那颗显眼的绿脑袋一样，那个人似乎更懂在众目睽睽之下更安全这个道理。”青叶将页面一拉到底，上面显示的是十分钟前，管理员Kanata与某个ip不明的账号的对话。  
“我觉得你似乎特别热衷于挑起争议，请问你是谁呢？蓝色平方还是尸龙的人？”  
“哇，管理员这单刀直入也怪可疑的——”久音继续往下看去，随即愣住了。  
“我只是一个‘无名氏’罢了，一个不配获得报应、连败犬都无法成为的人。”  
或许，对面也是一个渴望“被看到”的人吧。琴南久音五味杂陈地支起脸，夕阳西下，霞光万丈，晚饭时间很快就要到了。

*  
少顷，青叶接到了阿银的电话，他们按图索骥，果然抓到了几个混在匿名版挑事的小混混，幸运的是，里面恰好有昨天晚上来破坏“Winter Combat”的人，尽管还没从他们嘴里撬出多少有用的信息，但成功证明了有尸龙和蓝色平方以外的第三方在制造事端。把这些人交给婴丽贝的话，也能避免一些无意义的缠斗吧。  
他们也同时表示了对涂鸦毫不知情。如青叶所料，有另一股势力插手了这场闹剧，虽然还不知道对方是出于善意还是恶意，事情到这里算是告一段落了，真岛先生也来电表示可以重新开业。  
青叶把这个好消息告诉了久音，却没有立刻动身前去火锅店的意思。是啊，至少在他们心里，这件事还没完，久音也不催促，等青叶先开口。  
“久音，你有没有读过叫作《IWGP》的小说？”  
“诶？”久音原以为青叶会继续就匿名版的话题说下去，没想到他出口的却是完全风牛马不相及的事情。  
“Winter Combat，冬日搏斗，其实就是取自其中最出名的一本《G少年的冬天战争》喔，店主先生是个IWGP迷，把店开在了男主角家的真岛水果店所在的西一番街。”  
“真岛？”  
“没错，真岛先生，我的朋友，我一直在想店主先生录用他会不会也有爱屋及乌的成分呢，是他主动邀请我们去吃火锅的。然后，在店门口涂鸦的安藤先生，他的姓氏正好是《IWGP》另一个男主角的姓氏。”  
“《IWGP》的不良帮派里，G少年的代表色是蓝色，红色天使的代表色是红色，你见过尸龙的领巾吧，没错，就连颜色都正好和我们蓝色平方和婴的尸龙一样。”  
久音渐渐会意地嗫嚅道：“巧合太多，就不能称之为巧合了。”  
“之前我也说了，故意暴露尸龙的标志未免太蠢，但如果就是以此为了引起我们的警惕，就解释得通了。”  
“那，安藤先生的涂鸦，莫非也可以在《IWGP》里找到对应的情节吗？”  
“不是完全一样，但我猜指的是第十二卷《西一番街黑工》，讲的是一个黑心公司虐待员工，却让G少年和红天使互相怀疑是对方在找茬，最后两个帮派冰释前嫌的故事。”  
“这是在提醒我们被第三方利用了吗？可是，池袋里有谁会做这种完全吃力不讨好的事？”至少在久音认识的有头有脸的人里，不存在这样的老好人。  
青叶转过身去，金色的余晖匀称地撒落下来，描摹着他的侧颜：“说起来，IWGP这系列，曾经影响了一代年轻人呢，不过它终究是有些老旧了，现在的池袋本地人看了可能会一笑而过，但是，对一直向往池袋的外地人来说，它依然是非常有魅力的。”  
“就算之后在池袋住了好几年，可能也没法忘怀。”在滔滔不绝的最后，黑沼青叶露出了鲜少的怀旧神情。  
“对了，去IWGP看看吧，”久音莫名其妙地看着他，于是青叶重新微笑起来，“Ikebukuro West Gate Park。”  
“啊？诶！”那不就是远在天边近在眼前的——  
“没错，”青叶朝自己侧转的方向一指，“池袋西口公园。”

*  
“我还是想说，青叶前辈是不是某种程度上太淡定了？”久音思前想后，还是不太服气。  
“因为我早就察觉到网上有人故意挑拨啊，今天只不过是静观其变，准备一网打尽罢了。”  
“可是，”久音站住了，原本步履轻盈的青叶停下看他，“是谁把青叶前辈和真岛先生的情报泄露给他们的呢？就连我在今天之前都不知道，你和真岛先生是朋友，如果不知道这层关系，就根本不会去找店铺的茬吧。”  
他踌躇了片刻，下定决心把一直萦绕于心的困惑说了出来：“这件事，果然和青叶前辈脱不开关系吧？青叶前辈真的不知道幕后黑手是谁吗？”  
这样直白的询问说不定会招来青叶对自己的质疑，但久音根本不相信青叶没有发现自己动的手脚——他几乎都要点破了，却又突然避而不提。既然如此，他不想让青叶就这么敷衍过去。“久音。”  
久音寻找着青叶的眼睛，现在，他的眼中竟然盛满了柔和的光致。  
“两年前，我有一段很无聊的时间。直到我遇见了在网上跃跃欲试的你，你实在有点像初中的我，不过，又完全不同呢。”  
“你说过想成为比折原临也更好的人，对吧？”  
青叶笑容不改，但语调并不轻松，久音感到他难得的认真，于是在正色后才点了点头。  
“那么，你要做好准备面对的不是我，是那个人。”  
“去吧，用你这两年磨砺出来的胆识和一点直觉，去会会你有朝一日要翻越的大山吧。告诉他，这两年的时间内，你成了一个怎样的人。”  
“呃，青叶前辈突然好严肃，我听得半懂不懂。”  
“意思是想独当一面就别这里给我丢脸啦。”他一巴掌拍在他的背上，“喏，就在那里，去了你就知道了。”  
“咦、咦，前辈不过去吗？出事的是你朋友吧，你不亲自追究吗？”  
“我就不过去了，私下和那人见面会有麻烦的。”青叶在喷泉旁驻足，冲他挥手。不能见面是啥牛郎织女的故事吗？久音不及盘问，金灿灿的水雾模糊了青叶的身影，但这一次，琴南久音没有看错，他的眼神中，有着前所未有的对他的期许。他深切地注视着他和他将要踏上的道路，那是只会寄予他身的真挚。大概，他的前辈一开始就相信他会和折原临也截然不同呢。  
他不想辜负青叶，扭头径直朝前走去，却不小心踢在了一块隆起的地砖上，一个趔趄。他马上稳住了脚步，但是，片刻的恍惚令他突然回忆起一件事情。  
在安藤家里，久音问了安藤一个问题：指使他的人是谁。当然，他并不指望问出对方的具体姓名，但哪怕有个网名，也能缩小不少搜索范围了。  
“田中（Tanaka），他说，他叫田中。”  
那一霎黑沼青叶的眼中光芒攒动，其中隐而不发的落寞，好像他们第一次见面时，门外那片旖旎的星空。

*  
你应该也早就想和他——我最引以为傲的后辈，好好谈一谈吧。  
少年在夕阳中微微眯起眼睛，鬓间的碎发在微风中轻轻颤动，他目送着久音，眼尾难得的柔和。一瞬的抚然如游鱼般掠过，随即又沉入那双琥珀色的深潭中。  
毕竟你是，我最尊敬的前辈。  
“你好，”听闻足音近了，在漫天盛放的红光之中，那个黢黑的影子转过来，幽暗的暮色中缓缓浮现出一张清伶的脸，“可能你对我有点印象，不过我还是想说，初次见面。”  
确实，你可是来良的名人啊。到底该雀跃还是不安呢？他完全混淆了，直觉嗅探出的神秘与恐怖令他微微颤栗，就像在黑暗中被一星磷火烫伤似的，痛苦的兴奋烙印在他心中。他忘记了多余的矫饰，只是随着本能不由自主地笑起来。  
怪不得黑沼青叶会是那副表情。  
“恭喜你们，找到了这次事件的幕后黑手，之一吧？”  
“我叫龙之峰帝人，”他握着手机，语气平淡地道出了一个毫不平淡的事实，“是Dollars的创始人，也是背叛了它的人。”

*  
“你的脸色真难看。”  
“哦，八房你在啊。”  
“特地来嘲笑你的苦瓜脸。”  
“唉，我也不知不觉成了这种只能目送年轻人登上舞台的角色呢。”  
“前辈，从以前开始，就是个IWGP迷了，硬要说的话，真岛先生是他介绍给我的啊。”  
“我也想对他说声多谢照顾蓝色平方，不过，还是算了吧，表达谢意的最佳方式不就是恪守约定吗。”  
“好啰嗦啊，我可是听说有人请客才来的。”八房没有像往常那样发出吊诡的笑声，这倒让青叶不习惯了，于是他代替性地轻笑了一下，释然地扭头看他：“走吧，晚了就吃不上肉了。”  
冬季的昼夜交替如梭，晚照之中，星光依稀可辨。 

*  
Dollars的创始人和背叛者？前者他已经隐隐猜到了，后者却叫人摸不着头脑。  
“你是琴南久音同学对吧，我们应该有过几面之缘的。”  
“没错！没想到龙之峰前辈竟然认识我，能见到你真是太荣幸啦，八寻他一直对我说你是个怎样好的前辈，真是百闻不如一见。”  
“客套的话就不说了，”帝人从刚刚开口时起，就一直保持着安然的微笑，“我想你也知道为什么会在这里见到我。”  
琴南久音开始理解，为什么青叶会把眼前的人比作大山，也许并不只是因为他被静静沉埋的履历，更是因为他的眼睛，那是一双在疾风暴雨前仍然气定神闲的眼睛，温和却深厚，敛起了锋芒却不会黯淡。久音和青叶都习惯以笑脸遮掩真正的喜怒，青叶也告诫他激烈的情绪会暴露一个人的软肋，眼前的帝人则完全不需要浮夸的外表来粉饰自身的缺陷，他周道如砥，岿然如山，矗立于此的龙之峰帝人一定是通体强大的。  
“龙之峰前辈，你是田中吗？”我要花多久才能如此强大？他仰望着帝人背后深长的影子，不禁自问。  
“没错。”  
“青叶前辈和真岛先生的关系，也是你透露出去的吗？”  
“是我。实际上，是我先请真岛先生叫青叶他们去店里的。不过，破坏店铺的幕后真凶，我没有掌握证据，也不打算透露给你们。”  
“咦，等下，青叶前辈也是共犯吗？”久音说出口又后悔了，青叶大概是不知情的，否则，他也犯不着这么大动干戈了。  
“青叶他啊，”帝人抿唇清浅地笑了一下，“他只是‘什么都不做’罢了。”在天台上由着帝人偷听也好，在网络上放任情报传到对手耳朵里也好，黑沼青叶‘什么都不做’，就是对他最大的助力了。  
久音挑了下眉，果然他们以前相熟不是假事，这股无言的默契简直浑然天成。这恐怕以后会成为牵制青叶的一张很好的底牌，但该怎么拿到手，又该怎么使用，他还一无所知。他出了一小口气，戏谑道：“前辈，你承认得也太爽快了吧，这些都可以说是你的把柄诶。”  
“这些都是事实，我没什么好否认的，”帝人摇摇头，想起了什么，歉然道，“不过，给真岛先生添麻烦了，我还是很不好意思，店铺的维修费还有请蓝色平方清理的辛苦费，我都会出的。”  
“啊，原来青叶前辈说有人会请客，指的是前辈你吗！”久音恍然大悟，“不过不愧是前任首领，前辈完全不会对蓝色平方有愧呢。”  
“怎么说呢，蓝色平方，得算是咎由自取吧？”  
久音当然清楚自己组织的恶劣，但听了帝人直截了当的表述还是哑然失笑。  
“前辈，你真的是个很有趣的人哪。”  
“谢谢你啊，不过，这次我还是想聊一下琴南同学你。”  
“和青叶前辈一样叫我久音就好了！”  
“那么，琴南同学，就是在网上故意挑起蓝色平方和尸龙矛盾的人吧？”  
久音的笑容僵住了，他犹豫自己该不该继续笑下去，首先，他学着前辈的坦荡道：“没有错。因为青叶前辈盯我盯得有点紧，所以我才想办法给他找点事做。”  
“但是没想到，立刻就有人发现了你的意图，并且借着你的东风鼓动起了你难以收拾的战火。琴南同学，你应该不至于全无察觉吧？”  
久音彻底笑不出来了，他看着帝人屹然的眼睛，那既不像八寻那样纯真，也不像青叶那般促狭，龙之峰帝人无悲亦无喜，只是在陈述事实而已。  
“即便发现了有人在利用你，你也选择继续散播蓝色平方的情报，没有留心对方的身份吗？”  
“既然对方跟我的目的是一致的，我想顺水推舟也没什么问题，况且，就连青叶前辈一时半会也抓不到他，我在这件事上耗费心力是不明智的。”  
“你们的目的是不一样的。”  
“从长期来看，对方应该是希望蓝色平方和尸龙同归于尽吧，这么说是对不起青叶前辈，但我更在乎Snake Hands的未来啦，所以只要现在我们的方向一致就行，前辈也清楚，我们不是那种心心相印的前后辈关系。”  
帝人不语了片刻，沉声道：“琴南同学似乎有些短视呢。”  
“呃。”刚才还暗自对蓝色平方幸灾乐祸的久音立刻感到了报应不爽。  
“而且好像也看不太清自己的目的，”他扶了扶眼镜，淡而无味地说下去，“你之前说的只是想转移青叶的视线，所以你目前还不打算与他为敌吧？你绕过青叶他们自己操控Dark Owl失败之后就深有体会了，你还不像青叶那样老练，没法彻底自立门户。现在蓝色平方对你还是有用的。”  
“你的目的应该是让尸龙牵制蓝色平方，绊住青叶的脚步，好抓紧时间发展Snake Hands，但是，如果按照对方设想的事态，这种冒名顶替挑起矛盾的做法很快就会愈演愈烈，就像你今天看到的那样。如果蓝色平方和尸龙的战争在一个月后爆发，你有足够的资源和门路，保障Snake Hands不受波及吗？”  
“更重要的是，你能保护好八寻，还有辰神同学吗？”  
久音咬了咬下唇，抬起头道：“蓝色平方和尸龙互相削弱对我是很好的养料，乱世出英雄，对吧？”  
“那如果没有乱世呢？”  
“什么意思？”  
“如果一个月后，蓝色平方迅速瓦解，尸龙无限膨胀呢？”  
“不可能，青叶前辈不可能败得这么快的。我也会，适可而止……”  
“现在的你想要抓到那个人，一样束手无策，到时候，你的适可而止，又有多少用呢？”帝人痛心地垂下目光，“即便是你开始了‘加速’，刹车也未必在你脚下，对方的目的就想彻底搞垮蓝色平方，或者尸龙，两者的任何一个都可以。”  
“任何一个？”他以为对方应该是蓝色平方的敌人。  
“是啊，进一步说，他的目的是，让池袋失去平衡。”  
覆巢之下无完卵，剩下的也就无需多言。但是，连青叶也没有分析到这一层，如果对方想要操纵的是这个城市里的所有人，那么自己一时的配合，将会埋下多少祸患？青叶说，微不足道的纯色拼图，其实是飞机上最脆弱的一颗齿轮。那么，自己在帝人眼中，是否就是这样最方便又最危险的，普通人？  
帝人仿佛看穿了他心中泛滥的怯意，有条不紊地补充道：“青叶比你更适合在这里生存，并非他比你聪明，而是他更有耐心和毅力。”  
“他知道一两个可疑的账号是无足轻重的，所以他把所有的怀疑对象都追踪了一遍。琴南同学，你真的觉得光靠自己抓不到犯人吗？”  
久音打了个寒战，他埋下头，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“是我……太弱了。”  
“不是的，我认为，这是强者才会犯的错误，”帝人等他抬起头来，否定了他的妄自菲薄，“琴南同学，你很强，说不定有朝一日，你会成为空前绝后的人物。”  
“比龙之峰前辈还要厉害吗？”  
“我？我可没什么厉害的。”  
久音笑道：“前辈有点自谦过头了吧，我还挺向往龙之峰前辈的。”  
帝人之前表现得稳重，听到这句话也还是拘束地挠了挠脸：“我只是个普通人罢了。”  
普通人啊……或许普通人，才是最值得向往的吧。不是他包容了黑暗，而是黑暗将他淬炼成了光明。  
“琴南同学，我想再问你一遍，你觉得自己能够保护好Snake Hands、保护好八寻吗？”  
“老实说，我不知道，我不觉得自己能算是八寻的朋友，我们只是互相利用的关系，但是，我希望能一直利用他，所以，我会想竭尽所能保护他，当然，还有姬香同学。”八寻那张单纯得令他崩溃的脸浮现出来，保护这个词竟然十分适合他这样健硕的人，他果然不太像人类啊。  
“诶，原来相互利用是这种关系吗？”久音觉得帝人面上一瞬闪过的讶异不是错觉，然而他立刻恢复了一本正经的神情，“如果你刚刚不是在恭维我，我还是有一点前车之鉴想告诉你的。”  
“不要一个人扛起所有事。”  
“在对方什么都不知道的时候自作主张，这样不叫做保护，只能叫自我感动。”  
“我相信，八寻一定能保护好你和辰神同学的。”  
龙之峰帝人静静地、静静地向琴南久音微笑，仿佛透过他，穿过几百个黄昏，将时针拨回几百圈，向过去，曾坐在西口公园彷徨不前的自己微笑。去经历漫长的黑夜吧，去害怕去痛苦去挣扎，然后，再睁大双眼去迎接来之不易的黎明。  
“龙之峰前辈的前车之鉴，和你说自己背叛了Dollars有关吗？”  
“有关又无关吧，”他摊开自己的手掌，千丝万缕的线缠绕在他的指尖，彼端连着他深爱的人们的指尖，“我不想否认这点，有些伤痕永远不该痊愈”  
Betrayer。背叛者。两年前，龙之峰帝人正是背叛了自己的理想活下来的。或许，他活下来才是对理想最大的背叛。Dollars没能成为他一直描画的传说，而是彻底销声匿迹，湮灭在了不为人知的尘土中，而他亦没能追随它谱写一个可歌可泣的壮烈而悲惨的结局，而是从空中楼阁坠落到地上，痛得流泪，痛得醒来，看到围绕在病床边的少年和少女。他觉得过去的自己爱得太扭曲，不论是爱自己，还是爱别人，甚至是爱这座城市，但他不愿说那是错误的，也不愿说现在的生活是苟延残喘。时至今日，他依旧怀恋那个夜晚，四起彼伏的手机铃声，还有Dollars的人们对视时默契不已的眼睛。但是，已经没有必要再回到那晚去了。那一天，他的理想就葬在他的枪口下。而真正的爱情，在它的墓冢之上开始萌芽。  
年轻又懵懂的人，愿你能爱得不扭曲。  
折原临也、黑沼青叶、龙之峰帝人。不要成为其中的任何一个。不，你一定不会成为我们中的任何一个，说不定，你能和爱的人一道，见到比我们见到更为美丽的风景。  
“龙之峰前辈，”斜阳已经完全沉没，帝人也不再说下去，久音见状，连忙叫住他，“Tanaka和Kanata，网站的管理员Kanata先生，是你吗？”  
“这个啊，”年长的前辈转过身，将手指比到嘴边，扬唇一笑，“我还没打算说。”

*  
“干杯！”  
琴南久音跨进“Winter Combat”的大门时，里面正传来一阵参差不齐的碰杯声。久音三步并作两步窜了过去，果然蓝色平方的人已经围坐成一桌，不顾他先大快朵颐起来。青叶右边留了一个空位，这大概是他的前辈对他最后的温柔吧。  
“你们怎么已经在吃了！咦，咦，这位难道就是，八房先生吗？”久音刚要抗议前辈们的无情，忽然在青叶左边发现了一个陌生的人影。  
“你回来啦，没错，这位就是八房，这位就是我向你提过的久音。”青叶大大咧咧地引见了一下，在他看来还是在吉桐的筷下抢出更多肉类更为重要。  
组织里神龙见首不见尾的传说原来确有其人，久音不由得心潮澎湃：“您就是给蓝色平方命名的八房前辈……初次见面！青叶前辈没说我坏话吧？”  
“我朝他吹嘘了一统你有多么厉害，不要让我失望哦？”青叶夹着肉插嘴道。  
“捧、捧杀？”  
八房显然一直没动筷子，只是捧着一玻璃杯的啤酒悠悠地品，徐徐开口：“没有，我觉得青叶说得没什么错，你的实力我已经清楚了。”  
“哎呀？”久音眨眨眼，是在哪里清楚的？  
“但还是要稍微磨练下。”  
“是、是……”不愧是青叶的朋友，如果不是这个人肉眼可见的身体孱弱，蓝色平方的领导者是谁还未尽可知。  
“好啦！干杯！”青叶虽然喝的只是杯果汁，兴头却不比拿啤酒的成年人小。大家你一言我一语地闹作一团，久音也趁机把和帝人见面的情况和青叶说了说，当然是有所隐瞒的，在青叶左边的八房也能听到，但他一直默不作声，大概是不甚有兴趣。  
“龙之峰前辈人真好啊，虽然要走了，但是在我死缠烂打之下还是回答了我好几个问题。”  
“哈哈，如果他真心不想说，你可是拿他没办法的。所以，你问了什么问题？”  
“我问他折原临也到底是个什么样的人。”  
“啊？你问他这个？”青叶听到这个名字就露骨地表现出嫌恶，“为什么要问他啊，他是怎样的人你还不清楚嘛。”  
“就是因为青叶前辈你每次提到他都是这副主观成见颇深的样子我才更好奇在其他人眼里他是个什么形象嘛，但是我要声明一点，我讨厌折原临也，从他让我姐交男朋友的那一刻起，我就觉得还是杀了他比较好。”  
“……不错，不愧是我栽培的后辈。如果有朝一日我得知他的消息一定第一时间把刀交给你。所以龙之峰前辈说了什么？”  
“他说，‘他是个好人’。我再问具体的，他就不肯说了，说是要保守秘密。”  
“他倒是一直没变呢。”青叶放下盛着果汁的玻璃杯，短暂地回味了一阵还是怒不可遏，“你为啥要问他这个啊，你好奇怪！”  
“然后我还悄悄问了他对青叶前辈你怎么看啊。”  
“哈？你好八卦啊，你是女高中生吗！”  
“你想不想听嘛。”  
久音挤眉弄眼的，青叶满脸虚浮地别过脸去：“算了，他一定说我是个坏人或者不要太靠近我之类的吧，这种我都听腻了。”  
“嘻嘻，青叶前辈也没有很了解龙之峰前辈呢。”  
“啊？”  
“他说，虽然之后经历了很多事，不过你是他第一个后辈，他没有后悔在被车队追时保护你，当然主要的功劳还是门田先生的了。”久音学着龙之峰那副从容不迫的模样说完，又追问起来，“这个门田是那个有名的门田吗？还有车队是什么情况啊！告诉我嘛告诉我嘛！”  
黑沼青叶第一次在后辈面前恼羞成怒：“别再问了！”  
“咦，青叶前辈你怎么了为什么突然捂脸啊？”  
“我醉了，不要管我！”  
“你明明喝的是果汁啊，”久音刚要揭穿青叶，却在他身前的玻璃杯里真的嗅到了酸苦的啤酒味，“等下，这个是酒吧，是谁偷偷换的，太过分了，青叶前辈还未成年人呢！”  
咦？青叶从指缝里往外看，他尽可能不动声色地瞥了一眼八房，八房则置身事外，啜饮着甜腻的果汁道：“稍微喝点也无所谓吧，谁知道青叶这么菜。”  
久音看今天的青叶气数已尽，于是转而黏到了他左边的八房身上：“八房前辈，你看起来好成熟啊，简直比青叶前辈靠谱多了，请教教我——”  
“你这是公然挖墙脚！过河拆桥！趁火打劫！”  
“青叶前辈，你已经语无伦次了，还是好好休息吧。”  
之后黑沼青叶怎样长篇大论地声讨后辈，而久音又是怎样在他的穷追不舍下化险为夷，因为场面一度太过混乱而无从详记。  
就这样，蓝色平方的冬日战争，姑且在火锅袅袅的白气和失控的笑声中，圆满地落下了帷幕。


End file.
